


Untitled Ian/Souji Vampire Yaoi AU

by gingayellow



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ian saves his father, Souji thanks him in the unique way a human can thank a vampire. Vampire AU obvi, because when Ian wears all black and his zord lives in a moonlit castle, what else can one write. Posted this on tumblr awhile back, just now archiving it here, too.  Some warnings for violence, blood loss, and everything else that goes with a vampire fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ian/Souji Vampire Yaoi AU

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

“Stop squirming,” Souji snarled as he wrapped gauze around Ian’s last wound. “And stop complaining, my father is going to hear.”

“Well, maybe if you’d be a bit more gentle, I— **yow!** ”

Souji poked the bruise on Ian’s shoulder again, just for good measure. “Shouldn’t vampires heal up right away?”

Ian sighed dramatically as he reached for his shirt. “I’m afraid you’ve watched too many films. We heal at about the same rate that humans do. We’re not even dead technically, but I guess that part can be forgiven, what with the heart not beating at all.” He gave Souji a knowing smile.

“… Right.” Just thinking about that moment was still disturbing. He’d reached out for the unmoving man that’d saved him and his father, checking for a heart beat because he’d lost so much blood, but there was no beat, and there were fangs, and suddenly the man’s eyes snapped opened while he mumbled something about how he was totally sure he would have been killed by that rogue vamp, and hey, the kid was still here, weird, shouldn’t he have run off by now, but anyways, how was he, and could he please help him up?

“Souji~”

That annoying voice snapped Souji out of his thoughts. “What.”

“Thanks for saving my butt.” Ian gave him that damned smile again. “I’d probably be dead for realsies if it weren’t for you.”

“Oh. Of course. And thank you for saving my father and myself.” Souji frowned as Ian put on his shirt, which was black, like his pants. He wasn’t like what he’d imagined a vampire to be like at all. He wasn’t scary or overwhelmingly sexy… but there was an otherworldly grace to his movements, even with something at mundane as getting dressed— or holding a hand to his forehead when he got dizzy.

“Hold on.” Souji wrapped an arm around him, noting that he was cool to the touch. “Are you all right. You lost blood in that fight.”

“Yeah, kinda noticed that.” Ian patted Souji’s shoulder. “I’ll last until the butcher’s opens tomorrow.”

Souji still didn’t know much about vampires, but there was something unsettling in how glassy Ian’s eyes were, in how he was trembling ever so slightly against Souji, that made it quite clear that he would not last until morning. He placed Ian against the wall. “Or you could take some of mine.”

Ian’s eyes went huge. “I’m not gonna—”

“I’m letting you.” Souji undid his collar button, revealing his neck. “And don’t worry, I’ll make you stop once you had enough. He stood before Ian, tilting his head, offering himself. “Go on.”

“I…” Ian’s breath was unsteady, and he was biting his lip hard. “D-don’t you think just giving me an arm would be better?”

“I’m a swordsman. I need my arms.” Souji huffed, then put Ian’s head on his shoulder. “Just in case you needed another clue that I’m okay with this.”

Ian trembled again, but then stilled as he grabbed Souji’s hips with inhumanly strong hands, and Souji knew he’d won.  
He was used to pain and had braced himself, so the actual biting wasn’t too bad. He grunted as the fangs sunk in.

What happened, next, however, was something else.

He moaned as blood loss/desire washed over him, which made Ian hold onto him tighter— which was just fine with Souji. He gripped at Ian’s hair, his shirt, anything that was Ian, because Ian could have more, he could have all that he wanted, he could—

“Wow, that was a good meal!” Ian pushed Souji away roughly, all grins. “Thanks, I’m gonna be full all day!”

“O-of course.” His head was beginning to clear already, and he was aware how dire his situation had been. And as damned annoying Ian was, he was grateful for saving him. Again. “I guess you have to go now.”  


“I guess. Last thing I need is for your daddy to find out you brought me home.” Ian opened up the window.

“… Will I see you again?”

Ian glanced at Souji even as he was halfway out the window. “Do you want to see me again?”

“Yes.” Realizing he’d spoken too quickly, he added, “Someone has to make sure your wounds are healing up.”

“Oh.” Ian smiled. “Well, in that case, yes. You will.” Then he was gone.

Souji’s hand hovered over his neck for a moment, then he went back for the first aid kit. He’d had to wear a turtleneck so his father wouldn’t suspect, but aside from that, he’d be fine.

Although maybe next time he’d offer Ian his arm after all if this problem came up again, because **sheesh**.


End file.
